1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computed tomography (CT) systems that include a cooling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in medical technology, various methods of obtaining internal information of a living body have been developed. In particular, a tomography system is now widely used. With regard to tomography systems, a computed tomography (CT) system is now in widespread use. The CT system is a device for obtaining an image such that, after irradiating an X-ray toward an object from various angles, the X-ray that passes through the object is measured, and afterwards, the degree of absorption of the X-ray with respect to a cross-section is restructured to generate the image. In a general X-ray image, a three-dimensional (3D) shape of the object is displayed on a two-dimensional (2D) film. However, the CT system can display a 3D shape of a selected cross-section. Accordingly, various points of diagnosis that may not be found from a general X-ray image can be accurately determined if a 3D shape of a selected cross-section is displayed. Due to advantages such as the CT system being able to non-destructively and safely inspect an object, the CT system is widely used not only in medical fields but also in industrial fields to find an internal shape or density of an object.
A gantry of the CT system may include various parts. X-ray generation parts and other various parts of the CT system included in the gantry individually include a cooling system. Each part mounted in the CT system includes at least one fan in a box to cool CT parts. The fans for respective parts and an exhaust fan of the gantry of the CT system may be sources of noise in the overall CT system, and thus, the durability of the CT system may be reduced.